meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkeye Whiskers
Whiskers On June 6, 2004 Flower gave birth to Hawkeye, Logan, Mitch and Cruise in a succesfull mob called the Whiskers. Hawkeye and her littermates all surived to adulthood. Hawkeye;s brother Mitch is a famous star from Meerkat Manor. After Hawkeye's mother Flower died Hawkeye, Finn, Flo, Petra and Ella gave birth to Burdock,Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Cheriqui,Rufus,Etosha and Murray on January 25,2007 (the Mother of each pup is still unknown). Then the group split Hawkeye and all her littermates stayed with the Whiskers. Then Logan and 5 other males split from the group and start the Incas Mob. The 5 soon join the Azetcs, the other half of the Whiskers. A few month later Hawkeye's brother Mitch disappeared. After Mitch's disapearance ,Rocket Dog began to evict Hawkeye. Baobab In December of 2007, Hawkeye and her sisters Cruise, Petra and Cheetra were evicted and teamed up with three wild males to form the Baobab. Hawkeye and her Sister Cruise were the oldest females in the group, with Petra being three months younger and Cheetra being 9 months younger. Hawkeye beat her sister cruise other the other two females and took dominant Female status. The next month she gave birth to Mumbulu, Kiango, Kiboko, Njovu, Zikomo and Kaya Mawa. All the pups are still alive. She and her sister Cruise soon became pregnant and finally gave birth in April 2008, Cruise gave birth to 3 pups and Hawkeye gave birth to Moby, Honey, Porcelain, VBBP016 and VBBP017. VBBP016 and VBBP017 were soon killed when they began to forage with the adults. In July Hawkeye lost dominance to Cruise after a battle but took it back in September after Cruise gave birth to 5 pups. In November Hawkeye gave birth to one male pup named Fatty Mc Fatty. After losing her litter to Cruise, Cruise,three of Hawkeye's daughters and one of Cruise's daughters gave birth to 10 pups but Hawkeye led the group away from the pups leaving her son Mumbulu babysitting 7 pups and the group isn't coming back. And Hawkeye partner change when long term dominant male Al Pacino lose dominance to Al Capone.As of today Hawkeye is still the dominant female of the group and of her sister Cruise and is pregnant again. Logan was last seen as dominant Male of a Wild group. During the month of May, Hawkeye gave birth to 5 pups but 4 went missing within a month. In August 2009 Hawkeye is pregnant and Al Capone could be the father. In September 2009 Hawkeye give birth, Cruise and Porcelain are pregnant, Njova is last seen. In October 2009 Kaya Mawa is last seen, Cruise and Porcelain give birth, 11 pups in the Baobab. Meerkat Manor Feature Hawkeye was featured in the first season of the hit Animal planet show Meerkat Manor, She was part of the very first litter Flower had in the year, and the first litter to emerge in the entire show. Her name in Meerkat Manor was Rocky while her littermates were Cruise, Mitch, and Eintstein (Logan). She was mentioned a lot in the first few episodes but slowly dissapeared from mention. Hawkeye Family Tree Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Baobab meerkats